


The Sunshine Girl

by gingercanary



Series: A Study In Contrasts [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bi disaster tattoo artist Zari Tarazi, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Femslash february bingo: Tattoo artist AU! Zari Tarazi continues to be a sweet disaster. Amaya Jiwe continues to have zero shame.
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: A Study In Contrasts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850149
Kudos: 5
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	The Sunshine Girl

Over time, Zari often told the story of the bad-ass tattoos she’d done to break the ice. Many customers wishing to get a word or quote seemed nervous to tell her just what they wanted. The nervousness disappeared like snow in the sun when Zari told the tale. However, the story could not calm her nerves when she was faced with a particularly beautiful customer. This was proven when miss Amaya entered her tattoo parlour. 

When Amaya stepped through the door, Zari’s shop brightened as if it had been basking in sunshine all day. Clad in a bright yellow dress and smiling sweetly, she took Zari’s breath away. “Hello,” Amaya said.

Zari swallowed, blinking a few times. “Hi. Hi, I’m Zari Tarazi, how can I help you?” She managed to remember her name. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Amaya Jiwe.” She held out her hand.

Shaking Amaya’s hand, Zari tried to remember what she should be doing. “What can I do for you today?” 

Amaya slipped her hand from Zari’s grasp as she looked around the parlour, smiling at her favourite pieces of art. “I want a tattoo of an elephant, I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Have you drawn elephants before?”

“Hmm,” Zari mumbled, moving over to her desk and pulling out a large binder. “Let’s see.” She started flipping through her many drawings. When Amaya moved to stand behind her, Zari’s breath hitched. She could feel Amaya’s body heat even from a few inches away.

Reaching out, Amaya continued Zari’s efforts, flipping through the binder until she landed on an illustration of an elephant walking through a sunset. “This is beautiful,” she said. 

Zari turned around to face her, trapped between Amaya’s arms and the desk. “Thank you.” Backing up against her desk, Zari tried to focus on something- anything but the shine in Amaya’s eyes and the way she smiled. 

“So can you do that one for me?” She tilted her head.

“Yes, absolutely. Where would you like the tattoo?” Zari’s eyes flitted over Amaya’s exposed skin, the warm brown of her arms, the curve of her clavicles. The tattoo would look fantastic anywhere, only enhancing the beauty Amaya embodied. 

Amaya bit on the inside of her cheek as she thought. “My left shoulder blade? Do you think that would look good?” She turned around, pulling the strap of her dress to the side so Zari could judge.

Pretending her hand wasn’t shaky, Zari reached out, gently pressing her fingertips against the shoulder blade. “Yeah, I think so. Of course, I’ll put a stencil on first so you can decide for yourself.” 

“Okay!” Amaya turned around again. “What happens next?” 

Zari rummaged in her desk and pulled out a simple release form, handing it to Amaya. “You have to sign this statement that you’re giving me permission to tattoo you and that you’re not drunk and stuff.” 

As Amaya signed the form, Zari developed her stencil and readied her supplies. Visions of Amaya laying on her table moved through her mind, the expanse of soft skin waiting to be touched, tattooed, kissed… She shook her head, trying to erase the last idea. Professional, Zari. You’re a professional.

“I have signed it!” Amaya waved with the release form before placing it on Zari’s desk. She took a few steps to the back where Zari was, hands fiddling with the hem of her dress. “What is the next step of the process?”

Smiling, Zari patiently explained. “Well, now I should put the stencil on. If you would prefer to keep your dress on for this part, that’s an option. You will have to take it off later for the actual process.” Feeling her cheeks heat up, she looked away from Amaya. 

“I’m alright,” she said. A few seconds later, she folded her dress and placed it on Zari’s desk.

With her heart beating a hundred miles an hour, Zari gently turned Amaya around. “This may be a little cold,” she whispered, sticking the stencil to Amaya’s skin and smoothing it out in a precise manner. “There you go.”

Amaya turned around without a single ounce of shame and smiled. “Now I can look into the mirror and make my final decision, right?” 

“Uhuh,” Zari nodded. Her mouth was dry but she managed to take a moment to compose herself as Amaya looked in the mirror.

“I love it,” she decided. She confidently moved over to Zari’s tattooing table, laying down and tucking her hair out of the way. “I’m ready, Zari.” She smiled. 

Zari took her seat, ignoring the clear way Amaya was watching her. Before she could make another move, Amaya took her hand. 

“I’m glad you are doing my first tattoo,” she said. 

Hoping she could not look any  _ more _ flustered, Zari smiled. “I’m glad you trust me.” She placed Amaya’s hand on the table and got to work.


End file.
